Inuyasha Writes
by Hoseki Honooko
Summary: Inuyasha is a poet. Seriously, he is. He writes for himself, about Kagome. But what happens when she discovers his writing? Not AU. Rated for Inuyasha's two swearwords. ee; R


Hello all! This is my first Inuyasha fic, I hope you all like it. I was up reading InuKag fiction, and I was inspired!  
  
Inuyasha: This is gonna be mushy, won't it? *scowl*  
  
Me: Yep! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: Bitch.  
  
In fact, it's so mushy, it's probably OOC. But I don't care! And if you're wondering what on earth made me come up with this, I'll tell you. I was reading a fic in which Kagome writes a song about Inu-kun, telling him her feelings. Suddenly, I wanted Inuyasha to do something similar for her. Except Inu-kun can't sing. Actually, it's more like he would NEVER sing, and I don't want him to be THAT OOC. So I decided that I would make him a private poet, as in, he never tells anyone about his writings.  
  
All of the poems I wrote myself. ^_^-v *proud*  
  
Key:  
  
'words' = thoughts  
  
"words" = speaking  
  
:words: = poem  
  
Please review! Thank you!  
  
*********************************  
  
'Stupid Kagome. Stupid 'tests'. Why can't she just stay here?!' Inuyasha grumbled to himself. Kagome had returned to her time, leaving a bruised Inuyasha embedded in the ground. She had sat him, then promised to return in 3 days. By the time Inuyasha had pried himself out of the dirt, she was gone. His heart had ached since then.   
  
That was two days ago.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, and looked out across the clearing. In the center sat the well, that infamous well. It looked so innocent, so plain. Who would have guessed that this simple box of wood held so much hidden power?  
  
He shifted himself on the tree branch he was seated on. Reaching into his haori, he pulled out a small bundle of parchment, and a pen he had secretly snatched from Kagome's bag. Inuyasha nibbled on the end of the pen, thinking. He closed his eyes, deep in thought. A few moments later, his eyes snapped open, and he scribbled frantically on the paper.  
  
: Simple well, simple box  
  
Brought you through  
  
You broke barriers, tore down walls  
  
You changed lives  
  
You changed mine.  
  
I'll never tire of seeing you return.  
  
I'll never send you back.  
  
I thank the well,   
  
And yet,  
  
I wish to destroy it.  
  
I wish to keep you here.  
  
But it cannot be so.  
  
For you will not have me so.:  
  
Satisfied, he sighed again. It was odd. The only thing that helped ease the pain of her absence, was his writing. He felt a sense of release as he reread his words. Only in his poetry, was he able to sort out his thoughts and feelings.   
  
Still, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel as though he was not quite expressing it right. He flipped through his stack of parchment, until he found what he was looking for.  
  
:Forgive me.  
  
You cry because of me. I've seen you, heard you.  
  
Forgive me.  
  
I hurt you, and I don't know why. I can't tell you why.  
  
I need you, as a much as I need air.  
  
To me, you are my air. I breathe you, dear Kagome.  
  
And yet, I hurt you so easily.  
  
Forgive me.  
  
I never mean it. I never try to cause you pain.  
  
I guess I only want you to see  
  
How much you hurt me.  
  
Forgive me.:  
  
"Feh. What a piece of shit." He crumpled up the paper, and threw it as hard and as far as he could. It was driving him mad! No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't write anything that did her justice. Nothing that could even begin to describe the joy she brought him. Tired of his efforts, he tucked his pen and pad in his haori, then leapt away. 'Might as well get something eat.' He thought.  
  
He didn't notice the pad fall out of his shirt, and land on the grass.  
  
Not 5 minutes after Inuyasha left, Kagome climbed out of the well.  
  
"Ha! I came early. That'll teach Inuyasha." Kagome said to herself, triumphant. She swung her legs over the side of the well, and placed her feet on the grass. As he right foot touched the earth, she heard a soft crunching sound. Kagome looked down, and saw a crumpled piece of paper. Curious, she bent down, picked it up, unfolded it, and read it.  
  
Her eyes widened as she read her name.  
  
"What the…" As she continued to read the poem, she felt tears coming to her eyes. It was so sad. She could feel the pain of the writer. She looked up when she finished, and instantly, her eyes fell on a stack of parchment exactly like the one she was holding. She jumped up, and snatched up the stack. She started with the one on the top, about the well.  
  
":But it cannot be so.  
  
For you will not have me so.:"  
  
Again tears came to her eyes. She flipped to the next page and read.  
  
:My heart pounds  
  
My breath quickens  
  
My ears strain to hear your every sound.  
  
Your sweet scent hits me like a wave,   
  
And they joy returns.  
  
My reason for life returns.:  
  
"My god." Kagome gasped. She had a sneaking suspicion that the author of these poems was a certain hanyou, but she refused to believe it. These poems made it sound like he LOVED her. Inuyasha didn't love her! Not only that, but he wasn't even slightly eloquent. True, his language was colorful, but not in a good sense. Who on earth wrote these?  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha had felt the tug on his heart that meant Kagome was back. His stomach flipped when he realized she had returned a day early. He took off immediately for the well.  
  
However, upon his arrival, he found Kagome kneeling in the grass, her back to him. He smelled her tears, and his chest tightened. He slowly approached her.   
  
"Kagome?" He called softly when he was just a foot behind her. She jumped, and turned her upper body to look at him. Inuyasha cringed when he saw the tears and pain in her eyes.  
  
Then he noticed the papers in her hands.  
  
  
  
"Oh no." Inuyasha said, eyes wide. Shocked, he dropped to his knees.  
  
'I made her cry again. Damnit!' he mentally shouted at himself.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly. "Do you know who wrote these?"  
  
'She giving me a chance to deny it. I could lie.' But even as he thought this, Inuyasha knew that he had to tell Kagome the truth.  
  
"H..hai." He stammered. He felt his face flame, and he stared intently at the grass beneath him.  
  
"Are they all about me?" She asked again, still more quietly.  
  
"Hai."  
  
The next thing Inuyasha knew, Kagome had thrown herself at him, and was now bawling into his shoulder. Completely bewildered, Inuyasha panicked.  
  
"Ka-kagome! Wha… what are you doing?!?!" He yelped as she continued to sob. "Kagome please," He said, his voice cracking. "Please, stop crying. I'm sorry, so sorry. Please Kagome."  
  
Kagome raised her face so she was looking him in the eye. She had abruptly stopped crying, but was still sniffling. "Inuyasha, they're beautiful." She told him earnestly. "I had no idea… I mean… Kami-sama, Inuyasha!"  
  
"You mean… you're not… but why were you crying?" He squeaked, even more confused.  
  
"Because. I could feel what you felt! I mean, I… I.." She gave up trying to explain. Instead, she pressed her lips to his.  
  
Inuyasha stiffened. Now he was even MORE confused.  
  
Kagome pulled away, and looked at him. Was she wrong? Had she interpreted his words incorrectly?  
  
"Kagome? I'm… confused."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you… love me?"  
  
Without hesitation she answered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Good."   
  
Then he kissed her.  
  
I'll let you imagine what happened after that. ;)  
  
~Owari~  
  
*************************  
  
A/N: Well? Did you like it? I hope so. Because I don't think I do. Oh well, I tried.  
  
For translations of the Japanese words, visit my profile.  
  
Read and review! Arigatou! 


End file.
